


Great Thoughts And Noble Feelings

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 20: Pansy/Hermione: Virginal Hermione finds herself under Pansy's control.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Great Thoughts And Noble Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 20: Pansy/Hermione: Virginal Hermione finds herself under Pansy's control.

"Right," Hermione said as she and Pansy apparated to the corner of Ginny's road. "Only Ginny and Luna know about us. Can you try and remember that?" Hermione raised an eyebrow slightly and turned towards Pansy, blinking under the glow of the streetlight.

"I am not an idiot, Granger." Pansy said dismissively. "I am sure I will make it through an evening without managing to blurt out that you and I are shagging like rabbits." She patted her hair gently, smoothed down an errant strand, and unlinked her arm from Hermione's. "You may wish to tell them eventually, however. I'm not going to be some dirty little secret for the rest of your life. And if it seems like it will be that way, I shall put an end to the shagging. And you do understand that keeping this a secret when we are attending Ginny and Luna's _engagement_ party is all a little bizarre?"

"I'm not going to ask you to be. I just need a little more time. And yes, I am fully aware of that. It's just that Ginny has always been somewhat forthright when it comes to relationships. The only one I've had that anyone knew about was with Viktor Krum, and there were enough jabs about that to last me a lifetime." Hermione smoothed down her dress and took a deep breath. "Okay, then." And with that they pushed open the gate, walked up the path and rang the doorbell.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed excitedly. "You came! Lovely dress! I think I looked at that one, and decided it would make me look peaky. You look gorgeous. Come in, come in, there's drink on the table and food, and Harry's over there with Nev'. Draco's supposed to be coming later."

"Thank you, Ginny." Hermione said as she leaned in to give Ginny a hug. "Congratulations! I'll be in in a second. I just need to wait for Pansy. She spotted Theo and stopped to catch up. I am under strict orders to wait for her, however."

"Oh, right. How are you two? Everything all right?" Ginny peered past Hermione to where Pansy was stood talking to Theo. They were both gesticulating and Pansy looked a little bothered. "How long have you two been ..." Ginny waved her hands around in a vaguely suggestive manner, "... anyway?"

"Three weeks. Maybe." Hermione frowned slightly as she worked it out in her head. "Yes, three weeks. Good grief, it seems longer than that."

"Awww, young love." Ginny teased. "Not that I blame you, she's absolutely gorgeous. I love that green dress. Very, ummm, revealing." They both laughed and Hermione turned as she heard Pansy delicately stepping along the path in her heels.

"Bloody bloody buggering Nott. He is a complete arse and I do not understand how you can live down the street from him." Pansy leaned in to kiss Ginny on the cheek. "Thank you for the invitation. Your present is too heavy to carry, however, so one of us will drop it off at some point. It's those winter weight curtains you wanted. I was assured that they were what you desired most of all in the world. Personally I would have bought you both something from the Scarlet Harlot catalogue, but I was overruled. Length of friendship and all that." Pansy smiled slightly and readjusted the front of her dress, and with that she strode into the house muttering "Vodka. I need vodka."

"Is she always like that?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "I'd be terrified. Permanently turned-on, but terrified."

"Mostly." Hermione admitted with a little shrug. "It's not that bad. I quite like it." She craned her neck slightly to see if she could spot Pansy. "Ah. I'd better go. She's talking to your mother, and bless her, but I don't want her knowing the intimate details of my life. Even if Pansy promised not to spill about the actual shagging, I'm sure she can manage to say something that will make Molly's head spin somewhat."

"Oh, good grief, no. It's bad enough that she knows things about mine, sexual and otherwise. Luna knows no bounds conversationally. Sunday lunch can usually be guaranteed to be interesting." Ginny grinned and pushed a drink into Hermione's hand. "You might need this."

"Bugger. One of those nights, then," Hermione said grimly. Plastering a smile on her face, she squared her shoulders and headed across the room to where Pansy was practically licking her lips as she filled Molly's head with ideas that Hermione definitely didn't want there.

\--

  
"So, Hermione," Remus slurred slightly. "You never did tell me exactly how you and -" he waved his hand in the general direction of the living room - "that lovely young lady got together." He chuckled slightly at the look of shock on Hermione's face. "I may be old, my dear, but I am not blind. How is she?"

"Oh. Well. She's fine. Lovely, actually." Hermione blushed and pulled down her skirt so it covered her thighs a little more. Absently she started shredding the napkin she was holding. "Do you think anyone else knows?"

"I should imagine Draco has worked it out. And unless he has, by some miracle, managed to keep his mouth shut, that would mean that Blaise and Theodore know. However they will obey Pansy's instructions to the last, if I recall correctly. You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to. I'm not about to hold you down and threaten you." Remus smiled sympathetically and waved to Draco as he arrived. "Quite a turn-out."

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "Who'd have thought Draco Malfoy and Harry would ever have a proper conversation?"

"Not me." Remus shrugged. "Things do however change. Forever on and on, as it goes."

"Relentless forward momentum." Hermione said and then laughed. "Oh God, now I'm quoting Pansy."

"The true sign of having spent a lot of time together." Remus bumped Hermione's shoulder with his own gently and then carried on. "I think by the end of school you couldn't have identified who was who between James, Sirius, Peter and me if you were just reading a transcript. The mess of phrases and swearwords would probably be quite amusing at this amount of distance. And Sirius took great delight in trying to copy a Yorkshire accent. It made Lily and me cringe."

"That sounds dreadful," Hermione said smiling slightly.

"It was," Remus paused, "interesting." Taking another sip of his drink he turned to Hermione. "Oh, come on. Indulge an old man. How did you and the resplendent lady in the ah, very revealing green dress get together. I don't remember you being particularly close at school."

"We weren't. It's amazing what a few seconds sat under a hat will do for school unity." Hermione pursed her lips slightly and Remus nodded slightly. "We met again at a Ministry function. I stopped her insulting her new boss and then stood there as she insulted me." Hermione tipped the last remnants of her drink into her mouth and stifled a hiccup. "It was dreadful party, full of Ministry bores and people who wanted to talk about Harry, so we went out and got drunk afterwards and reminisced about the war. Ever noticed everyone doing that? It's like they were the best days of our lives. Oh, I mean, I know they were horrendous really, but all that camaraderie and friendship. It seems to have drifted off lately. Anyway. We went and got horrendously drunk and tipped ourselves into a taxi, where I practically had to gag Pansy to stop her making these dreadful, dreadful comments, and then we got to my place and ..." Hermione trailed off slightly and peered hopefully into her glass. "Ow, don't poke. We had sex." Hermione muttered the last and then relieved Remus of a sip of his drink. "Ugh. Is that pure vodka?"

"Possibly." Remus peered into his glass. "Harry got me it. Sex. On a first date. Well. Sirius would be so proud." Remus smiled and looked over at the dance-floor where Pansy's thigh was insinuated between both of Theodore's and Draco was grinding up against Luna. "You're all so young." As Hermione glanced at him with a look of concern. "I'm not about to start crying, my dear. But you're all so young, and you've lived through far more than we had to by this point. But it's good to see that some things never change. Sex on first dates and blushing when former Professors mention it." Remus smiled and then looked over at Hermione. "So why aren't you out there dancing?"

"I don't dance," Hermione replied flatly.

"You danced with Viktor Krum. Ron was most annoyed about it. He told me once." Remus raised an eyebrow, somehow conveying just the tone of voice that Ron had told him this information in.

"Well. True. I don't dance with girls like Pansy. As far as most of the people in this room are concerned, I don't dance with girls. I don't have anything to do with girls or boys. I just like books and reading and colour-coded timetables." Hermione's voice rose at the end of her sentence, and Remus handed his drink over silently.

"Ah. I take it that Pansy was, umm ... your, first then." Remus muttered the last and raised his eyes to heaven. "Thank god for alcohol," he muttered under his breath.

"Yes. I mean, I've kissed people and I know all about the joys of masturbation and friction, but no. I'd never had _sex_." Hermione smiled and then carried on in her matter of fact tone. "She's very good."

"I didn't need to know that." Remus shuddered slightly. "I really didn't need to know. Although I did ask, and I should have remembered that you have never exactly been backwards about coming forward."

"Well. She is. Better than Ron ever was." Hermione smiled ruefully. "I think Molly thought we were going to get married."

"Molly thinks _everyone_ is going to get married." Remus said darkly. "It's best to ignore her."

"Probably true." Hermione laughed slightly. "So what happened with you and Tonks? You don't seem all that perturbed she's about to marry Charlie."

"I'm not measuring out my life in coffee-spoons if that's what you mean." Remus raised an eyebrow sternly. "We were together for the wrong reasons. I missed Sirius and she, well, she was lonely. She hadn't seen her family in a while, everything was going steadily south, and she wanted some company. I was the target, with a little coaxing from Molly. We had some very awkward sex for a while, and then I realised it wasn't working at all. I didn't want Nymphadora, lovely as she is."

Hermione smiled sympathetically, and then mischievously. "Very awkward sex?"

"Oh God, yes." Remus groaned slightly and downed the rest of his drink. "It was dreadful. It was like being sixteen again and feeling like your body's too awkward to do anything with, and you can't co-ordinate your limbs or work out what goes where and how. I didn't enjoy that the first time round, and it's no better with girls. But I suppose you know that."

"No better with girls?" Hermione asked as she snagged two more drinks off a passing guest. "Remus Lupin, do you mean to say you'd never had sex with a girl?"

"Well, no. It never appealed." Remus wrinkled up his nose slightly, "No offence, my dear, but it still doesn't particularly. I lost my virginity to Gideon Prewett, and then I had sex with Sirius. I never quite got round to girls. They always seemed a waste of time. Too clingy. Don't look at me like that, I was seventeen. And then when Sirius went to Azkaban I decided that nameless sex was the way to go. So I spent a few years shagging my way around London and then settled down to a nice life of hermitude and books." Remus took a swallow of his drink. "The last bit is a lie, Hermione. Muggles are surprisingly easy to con into having sex with a battered werewolf."

"So, Tonks was the first woman you had sex with?" Hermione sounded surprised.

"Yes. Why so shocked?" Remus asked quizzically.

"Because every single girl at Hogwarts had a crush on you when you were teaching." Hermione giggled. "So did most of the boys, I think."

"Oddly enough, I never thought of any of you that way," Remus answered dryly. "You were students, and most of you were the sons and daughters of friends and colleagues. I didn't spend time thinking about shagging you over desks."

"Pity. You'd have got a lot of sex that year." Hermione laughed at the look on Remus face. "Come on, tell me about this awkward sex. I'll tell you about mine."

"Oh it was just ... awkward." Remus sighed. "She was a virgin. Old family thing. Sirius was a virgin 'til he was eighteen. Not that anyone knew that, he had a good line in pretending to be the King of the school, but he was. Reg lost it earlier, I think. Never mind. Not important. Well, yes. She was a virgin and I'd only ever done it with blokes. It was not a resounding success."

"Did you come?" Hermione asked, her eyes glittering slightly.

"Yes. But, oh God, I can't believe I'm about to say this, I was thinking about Sirius. How he used to sort of writhe just before he came, and he'd go completely silent. It was gorgeous." Remus stopped and smiled slightly. Shifting awkwardly in his seat, he carried on. "We managed to get the awkward tab A, slot B stuff sorted out. But it wasn't good, for either of us. I think it did Nymphadora some good though. Made her realise that people do indeed like her, that family can be found in strange places. And that I was definitely not the man for her."

"What did you realise?" Hermione asked.

"That I never, ever want to have sex with girls. And that I am never ever getting drunk with you again." Remus finished his drink and looked at it with alarm. "Precisely how many have I had?"

"I don't know. More than me. You were here first." Hermione looked as if she was trying to count up the number of drinks in her head.

"Never mind. Too many. But Molly was looking at me. It was distressing. I had to drink. Or run for the hills."

"Probably a good thing you drank, then." Hermione smiled then jumped as someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Pansy! You gave me a bloody fright."

"Terribly sorry, darling," Pansy smiled, "Have either of you got a lighter, or some matches? Mine's run out."

"You could just use your wand?" Remus offered.

"Maple and birch. Reacts badly to flame. The last time I lit a cigarette with it, it took Theo's eyebrow off. Which was highly entertaining, but he's busy flirting with that dreadful witch from Accounting and I don't think he'd thank me for it." Pansy raised one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows. "So neither of you have a light, then? Bugger."

"Ginny will have," Remus said wistfully. "I miss smoking. Don't look at me like that, Hermione. I'm not going to start again. But I miss it. Sitting out on the roof with a beer and a cigarette."

"Beer and a joint, more likely," Pansy said as she scanned the room for Ginny.

"Well, that too." Remus grinned.

"Ah-ha! I see Ginny. I shall leave you two to whatever it is that you're doing. I'll see you later, Hermione. Remus."

"Pansy." Remus watched as she sashayed off. "I've told you my embarrassing tale of sexual woe. I think it's your turn."

"Really? Because I remember you saying you 'didn't need to hear' it and squirming slightly in your seat." Hermione looked mock-serious as she faced Remus.

"Ah, well. Yes," Remus muttered. "I've said that about a lot of things in my life, but it never seemed to stop James and Sirius talking about them. Apparently it has weakened my defenses, given me a well-developed Pavlovian reaction. Because I really would like to hear. I shall put it on my new and revised CV; professional listener."

"You just mean you're contrary." Hermione giggled. "Fine. But I'm only telling you this because I'm drunk and Pansy is over there dancing with Neville."

"I shall bear that in mind." Remus nodded and then blinked a lot. "Word of warning; don't nod."

"Right." Hermione said decisively. "Anyway, we tumbled into the taxi, and I had to physically restrain Pansy from saying some truly dreadful things about Muggle taxis and why we couldn't have just apparated. We eventually got to my flat, stumbled up the stairs and sort of fell into the living room. I made some coffee, to try and sober us up a little bit, and we ended up sat around talking about sex. And she managed to con it out of me that I'd never, actually, you know, done it. And being Pansy she then proceeded to mock me about it. Which was nice of her…"

\--

  
"Really, never?" Pansy sounded highly amused. "I knew you liked the library, but good gods, Granger, you're not bad looking. And that ginger-haired fool was obviously into you."

"Well, I wasn't into him," Hermione retorted. "We were just friends."

"Oh, come on, you got jealous when he started going out with that dreadful Brown girl." Pansy raised an eyebrow and fixed her gaze on Hermione. "The whole school knew it."

"I wasn't jealous of Lavender. I just missed Ron," Hermione said quietly.

"You never thought about the Chosen One then? Not even late at night with all the hangings closed and a silencing spell up?"

Hermione shook her head and kicked her shoes off so she could sit cross-legged on the sofa. "No. Never."

"Merlin, Granger." Pansy shook her head. "Oh! How about the Weasleyette? Or that Luna girl? They more to your taste?"

"Oh, for the... Fine, yes." Hermione muttered.

"Well, that explains the lack of mad sex with the ginger boy." Pansy smiled. "But it doesn't explain how you are still a virgin. You had the pick of the Weasleyette, Luna, at least one of the Patil twins, half of the Ravenclaw girls if Mil' is telling the truth, and at least three Hufflepuffs. Including Ms. Eloise Midgen, apparently. I heard it the other day from Blaise."

"Well, I was generally busy during school. What with school and homework and helping Harry not die," Hermione pointed out reasonably. "Really, Eloise? I thought she was supposed to be marrying Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Yes, she was. Broke off the engagement, said she didn't care how much money he had, she was in love with someone called Delia. Blaise was very excited about it all. Bloody gossip monger." Pansy's tone of voice quite clearly indicated that she rather approved of Blaise's ability to find gossip. "Well, okay. But the war, for Circe's sake. Everyone was getting a bit of "ooh, could be the last time" action, and you were what? Sitting up drawing endless battle plans?"

"Yes. They were important. I was busy." Hermione's reasonable tone had turned slightly icy.

"Fine. Busy. But what about now? Pardon me if I'm wrong but I don't see inferi and Death Eaters and Dementors around every corner. You've got a job with perfectly normal working hours, and I presume you do have a social life. Why are you not being shagged senseless every night? Or shagging senseless, obviously."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm not sure. It's probably something to do with the Firewhiskey." Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Come on. Spill."

"Oh, you're a bloody nuisance. I should have left you to insult that man. Stop glaring at me, fine. I do have a social life yes, but it's mostly with Harry and Gin' and Luna."

"And?" Pansy shook her head. "Oh. You haven't told them."

"No. I can't find the right time."

"There isn't a right time. Believe me. Believe Ginny. I'd say believe Luna, but I suspect her father merely patted her nicely on the head and issued some proclamation of being fearful of Nargles or some such." Pansy sounded business-like.

"Fine, so there's no right time. How about an appropriate opening sentence?" Hermione raised her eyes a little mournfully and held up her cup as Pansy headed into the kitchen.

"From my experience, 'Mother, Father, I like girls, not boys, so please stop planning to marry me off to that bloody Belgian man' goes down ever so slightly better than 'Mother, Father, thanks but no thanks for the invitation to the Death Eaters. I'm going to join the forces of incessant whining instead.' But I suspect that's not horrendously helpful for you. What did Ginny say?"

"She just kissed Luna in front of everyone at George's funeral. Assuming, rightly apparently, that even Molly wouldn't want to yell about it, at least not there. It was a bit tactless, though."

"Yes. Not one for the recommendation pile I don't think. Could you not just sit His Whininess down and explain that you never told him this because you had more important things going on?"

"He'll yell. Say everyone's still keeping things from him. God, he can be a complete twat." Hermione sounded marginally frustrated.

"Ah. True." Pansy smiled. "Conundrum indeed. But we can solve one part of the problem."

"Can we?" Hermione said, slightly confused.

"Yes. Stand up. Which way's the bedroom?" Pansy put her coffee mug down on the table and stood up. Running a fingernail round her eyes to check for makeup seepage, she looked at Hermione enquiringly. "Well, come on. Which way?"

"Down the hall, on the left. But who said I wanted to have sex with you?" Hermione stood up, putting her coffee mug down as well. "I don't recall ever saying that."

"Oh come on," Pansy half-snorted. "Who wouldn't want to? I'm bloody gorgeous."

"Fair point." Hermione said to herself and followed Pansy down the hallway.

"Right." Pansy said when they were both in Hermione's bedroom. "Take off your knickers."

"Oh. Okay. Just my knickers?" Hermione asked with a hint of fear.

"Yes. Just your knickers." Pansy picked up the chair from Hermione's dressing table and looked about her. "Where's your dressing gown?"

"Hanging on the back of the door," Hermione said as she bent down to get her knickers over her feet.

"Ties?"

"Second drawer in the dresser. How did you know I own ties?"

"I've seen you wearing them. It's a good look." Pansy smiled as she pulled out a selection of old school ties. "I do like this one." She said holding up a black tie with a silver pin thread. "It's very classic. Especially with those green t-bar shoes. Now sit on that chair."

Hermione sat, her legs pressed together, twisting her fingers nervously. "I didn't know you'd been looking," she said, her voice higher than normal with nerves.

"I make it a mission to look at all the pretty girls in the office. My job is not particularly interesting. Well paid, yes, but not exactly demanding of my intellect." Pansy stood in front of Hermione and bent down to gently move Hermione's ankles apart. "It's a pity you aren't still wearing those shoes, but I can't be bothered to accio them." She tied Hermione's ankles to the legs of the chair, tightly enough that Hermione couldn't move her legs together but not hard enough to cut off circulation. Standing smoothly, she walked around to the back of the chair and, leaning forward, took Hermione's wrists in her grip and moved them round to the back of the chair. "There. That should do."

"Do? For what?" Hermione said, pulling against her bonds slightly.

"To keep you tied up, silly." Pansy smiled and dropped a kiss onto the back of Hermione's neck, running her tongue around the edge of Hermione's ear and beginning to undo her blouse. "I'm going to show you a good time. And then we'll practice the interactive version."

"Ah, I see," Hermione said somewhat breathlessly as Pansy vanished her top and bra. Hermione gasped slightly as the cold air hit her skin, and then watched, lips open, as Pansy took off her own bra and knickers. "Nice, umm, stockings." Hermione said as Pansy pulled her skirt off, leaving her stood in heels, stockings and nothing else.

"Aren't they. One thing Muggles got right at least." Pansy smiled and put her right foot on the chair in between Hermione's legs, leaning down she undid the buckle on her shoe and dropping it to the floor, slowly peeled her stocking off. She repeated the exercise on her left shoe and stocking and then knelt down in front of the chair. "Slide forward slightly for me, please."

Hermione slid forward on the chair and gasped as Pansy's hands ran up her thighs, lifting her skirt so it sat ruffled at the top of her thighs. Pansy dropped little nippy kisses up Hermione's thighs and then leaned in to swirl her tongue slightly over Hermione's clit. Giggling at the slight buck of Hermione's hips, she stood up and vanished Hermione's skirt as well. "It's not that I don't like your skirt, it's darling. But it's also in the way." She smiled and straddled the chair, sitting down gently on the middle of Hermione's thighs. Leaning forward to kiss Hermione she slid her fore and middle fingers into Hermione and let her thumb rest, circling slightly, on Hermione's clitoris. Her other hand made its way to Hermione's breasts, nails dragging slightly over the nipples and tracing designs.

"Oh God, that's so, oh god. So good." Hermione gasped and tried to get more pressure on her clit by easing forward on the chair.

"See what you've been missing? Just think you could have been doing this all through school. Imagine someone doing this to you in the library, sat on that chair in the Arithmancy stack, shielded from Madam Pince and trying your best to be completely quiet while someone tongue fucks you, your knees wobbling, gripping desperately to the books on the Caravaggio theorem and praying no one walks up, looking for a book." Pansy spoke quietly, her voice thrumming with desire. "Holding someone's hair in your hand as you try to get off before someone comes up the aisle and catches you. Or casting a silencing spell at night, so that someone can creep into bed with you. Both of you with fingers in each other, grinding up against each other and coming with sounds you never even knew you could make. Or kissing in the Quidditch stands, when the team's practising and no one's watching. Sitting right next to each other so you can stroke up and down each other's thighs, slipping your fingers slyly under their knicker elastic."

"Oh God." Hermione gasped, writhing against Pansy's hand as she angled her head up for a kiss. "Oh, don't stop." She threw her head back in pleasure as Pansy slipped another finger in and increased the pressure on her clit.

"I'm not going to. I'm going to keep going until you come screaming my name." Pansy twisted Hermione's nipple roughly and bit her shoulder. "Fuck, you're gorgeous like this. All abandon and wanton lust. I bet you think about this on Monday at work. Imagine us doing this in the office. Your fingers inside me as I'm writing memos and handling important documents. Or would it be you sat on the desk, legs open as wide as you can, and me going down on you in the middle of the day. Everyone else at lunch."

"Oh God, oh god, oh god," Hermione panted. "Fuck, Pansy. Oh." And with a quick snap of her hips Hermione was coming, shaking and quivering under Pansy as she came down from her orgasm. "Shit. That was, oh god."

"I'm glad to have been of service." Pansy grinned as she stood up and untied Hermione. "How about we try it in the bed?"

\--

  
"And that was that," Hermione said, her cheeks a bit pink. "I think I need another drink."

"Yes." Remus said a little awkwardly. "That does seem a good plan at the moment. I shall go and find some."

"Thanks. Vodka, if there's any left. If not, as long as it's alcohol, I don't care." Hermione smiled somewhat sheepishly and watched Remus stand a little unsteadily and weave his way across the room. Pansy walked across, crushing a cigarette out as she passed an ashtray.

"Hello, dear." She grinned. "Have you and Remus been having a nice chat?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione said warily and shifted up so Pansy could perch on the edge of the seat. "What do you want?"

"Why do you always assume I want something?" Pansy said, pretending to be hurt. "I just thought I'd come over here and see you. Is that all right?"

"Okay, then. What did you do?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You're never this nice unless you've done something."

"Ah," Pansy said and glanced over at the dance-floor where Harry was dancing, somewhat inexpertly, with Ginny and looking rather shocked whilst furiously asking questions.

"Oh God. You didn't? You did. Fuck." Hermione spat the swearword out and exhaled heavily. "Shit. Shit. Bloody buggering fuck."

"Language, my dear." Pansy said, her tone apologetic. "I didn't mean to. It just sort of slipped out."

"Slipped out," Hermione hissed. "How in fuck did it slip out? Oh, isn't this a nice song, by the way I'm having sex with your best friend who you assume doesn't have sex? Was that it?"

"Not exactly. He was saying something about setting you up with someone he knows from work. And I sort of said 'Oh, there's no need.' and then he asked why. And I didn't think. So I told him." Pansy twisted her lips in apology and ran a hand through the hair above Hermione's ear. "He took it really rather well."

"Oh, good. I'm glad he took you coming out for me well." Hermione frowned and then pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean to. It's just. I was going to do it. Eventually."

"Eventually never comes. It's like tomorrow. It's always the present and never the right time and you never have the right words. I know this. Remember." Pansy raised an eyebrow and lit another cigarette. "I know this isn't how you wanted it doing, but look at it this way, Harry will tell everyone. You will never have to."

"Ah. That is a good point." Hermione smiled and stood up. "Put that out, and dance with me?"


End file.
